Rakan
was a space karate master who became a member of the Space Karate Forces. He was also a serial killer and rapist who also worked as an underground assassin. Appearance Rakan was a bald cyborg with large pupil-less eyes, dark skin, and retractable fingernails. He previously had fair human skin as a layer on top of his cyborg body and had dark hair with narrow eyes, appearing like a normal person. Like many space karatekas, Rakan dressed in a white gi with a black belt. Underneath this he wore a and his wicked rings. Personality In his previous life Rakan was a normal person and was married. However after his son Sho shot him without warning in order to prove that his father could really dodge bullets, part of Rakan's was damaged, completely altering his personality. He abandoned his family, telling them before he left that "In a nutshell, I wanna fornicate with young girls and kill all I want!!"Phase 98 He then went on to become an underworld assassin and rapist. Like Zekka, Rakan was characterized by his selfishness and willingness to kill readily. However he was also able to restrain himself when necessary, particularly before Zekka had all the karatekas who wished to join the Space Karate Forces engage in a massive brawl. Relationships Prior to his shooting Rakan had a normal family life and was admired by his son. After his frontal lobe was damaged however, he completely abandoned all family ties and ran out on his family. During the Finals of the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament he recalled them and in particular Sho, as he battled Zazie. Abilities Rakan was a highly skilled practitioner of Armour-Piercing Karate, a style which involved adding depleted cores to the fingertips and other parts of the legs to increase penetration. Rakan himself took the concept even further and used depleted , a radioactive and very heavy metal. Once it struck, it would completely corrupt the brain cells of any living creature it hit, even cyborgs. Rakan's body was somewhat flimsy, a feature which apparently made it difficult for him to take on larger foes. He was however, extremely flexible and swift to the point that he could dodge bullets aimed at his head and move his hips fast enough to create a . This, combined with his signature finger thrusts, which he used to stab his opponents, made it possible for him to take on multiple opponents simultaneously and kill them in seconds. Until he faced Zazie, gunmen in particular had no chance against him as many of his techniques were specifically designed to counter bullets and ordnance. He also had a very keen sense of smell, as he was able to tell that Alita was in the midst of the brawling karatekas without seeing her first, after having previously complained that the place reeked because no women were present. Techniques *Air Parry: By flicking his hips at supersonic speed, Rakan could create a sonic boom which could be used to stop some projectiles. *Bullet Echo: By spinning the wicked rings in the same way as a vibrating motor, Rakan could catch and redirect any bullets fired at him, usually right back at whoever fired them. The tendency of most gunmen was to keep on firing until Rakan killed them with their own bullets. *Bullet Pierce: Rakan could stop bullets with a flick of the hand by simply stopping them mid-air as they came at him and redirect them away from him. *Pervert Attack: Using sonic booms to propel himself forward, Rakan could launch himself at opponents fast enough to cut through solid materials. *Runaway Ring: Attaching one of his wicked rings to the sole of his foot, Rakan could use them as roller skates to travel. *Underground submersion: By vibrating his body, Rakan could go underground as though he was swimming in the earth. Used to counter explosives. Weapons Wicked Rings: Rakan's secret weapon were his wicked rings, a number of individual metallic hoops accommodating "Mobius Strips" he could use to deflect bullets. The rings were worn beneath his giorn beneath his gi. Rakan's skill with the rings was such that most firearms users did not stand a chance against him unless they could keep a cool head and plan both tactically and strategically in the midst of battle. Monowire: After apparently killing Elf and Zwölf, Rakan stole some of their mono-molecular wire and displayed great skill in its use. He also used it to manipulate the direction and flight pattern trajectories of his Wicked Rings, in turning them into giant deadly yo-yos. History Years earlier, Rakan had his own dojo on Ceres that taught Armour-Piercing Karate and was married with a young son named Sho. He was known for his public demonstrations of catching bullets fired at him with his fingertips from close range. As a child, two friends of Sho told him the trick was a hoax and goaded him into trying to shoot his father with a revolver. When Sho approached Rakan in his dojo and fired at his head, the latter, surprised, was hit in the left side of his skull and nearly died. Though surgeons were able to save him, his frontal lobe was permanently damaged, turning him into a violent sexual deviant. This first manifested itself when he tore off his skin, exposing his cyborg body. Completely naked, he then went on a rampage through the city, smashing holes in walls with his penis in an attempt to simulate sex. His reputation ruined and the dojo heavily damaged, Rakan eventually told his wife and son that he was leaving them to train, adding that he wanted to kill and have sex with women. He then gleefully fled the dojo despite his wife's pleas. Plot Rakan was one of the more than a hundred space karatekas who showed up on Ketheres after Zekka issued a call for members to fill out the Space Karate Forces' reserve slots prior to the Semifinals of the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament. During the free for all that Zekka had them engage in, he was surrounded by four other karatekas who jointly attacked him, but were easily defeated. When the fighting ended, he tried to perform his Rape Strike on Alita, but turned out to have attacked a mirage that Alita had unconsciously projected. Taraba recognized what had happened, but the incident was written off as that Rakan had tripped. Zekka allowed Taraba to join on the condition that Rakan be added as well. Rakan entered the Semifinals match against the Genome Kingdom along with Toji and Taraba. He stayed hidden for most of the fight, eventually sneaking up behind Homme du Feu stabbing him from behind with his finger thrust. He turned out to have stabbed a decoy and was quickly trapped inside a thick mass of human breasts, paralyzing him. He escaped the trap by splitting his body into separate parts, then reassembling himself near them Homme de Feu after he had been injured by Taraba. After sneaking up behind him, Rakan was attacked by Homme de Feu, but dodged the strike and performed a depleted polonium kick, splitting Homme de Feu's body in half. He was forced to withdraw when his joints split and his body fall apart. The night before the Finals, Rakan came upon Elf and Zwölf and brutally killed them by tearing their bodies to pieces as a means of relieving his pre-match anxiety. During the match he was paired off against Zazie, who confronted him about this. He admitted to the murders as well the fact that she was the opponent that he had his eye on. While Rakan was distracted by Sechs' fight with Zekka, Zazie took the opportunity to hit him with waves of gunfire. However he used Bullet Echoes to fire the shots back at her, noting that what set her apart from the other gunmen he had faced was that she observed the effects her shots would have. When Zazie fired three rifle grenades at him, Rakan closed on her, getting caught in a massive explosion when she detonated the grenades with the MK21 MSG. However he escaped by tunneling into the arena floor and was able to emerge behind her, slicing off her left forearm holding the MK21. However this turns out to be one of the exo-arms that she was using, and thus she still had both arms. .]] Finding himself in a mono-filament wire trap, Rakan tunneled through the ground when Zazie threw in a grenade. Having figured out his trick, Zazie threws a thermal grenade behind her as Rakan popped up, catching him in the blast and fires at him with her handguns, melting his wicked rings together and preventing him from using Bullet Echo. Though Zazie was still unable to hit Rakan, he dropped most of his wicked rings, making himself even swifter, and used the rest as throwing weapons and as wheels. Almost out of ammunition, Zazie surrounded herself with explosive wire, deployed three homing missiles in the air, and set a trap. However, Rakan caught her with the mono-molecular wire he stole from Elf and Zwölf, dismembering her right leg and spinning her around when she tried to fire three rifle grenades at him. When she stated that the grenades were timed to land in just a moment, Rakan tunneled below ground to wait out the blasts of the grenades and the missiles. Zazie used that opportunity to detonate the explosive wire, destroying the mono-molecular wire, and deploying a bomb shield in the form of her trench coat. The missiles penetrated the ground and detonated forcing Rakan out, followed by the rifle grenades, which prevented him from moving at supersonic speed. Zazie then fired at Rakan with a pair of revolvers loaded with osmium bullets. These proved too dense and powerful for Rakan to deflect them with Bullet Pierce and his arms were destroyed. After Rakan's legs were blown off, he attempted another sonic boom with his rear end but Zazie blocked it and shot him through the . Rakan's final thought was that this was his first time doing as the bullet exited through his head and blew out his brain. References Category:Space Karate Forces Category:Ceres residents